


感情的手枪（摘录）

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [6]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 真名暴露，包含到二部二章为止的剧透。有从捏造的改变，设定等。包含与死有关的表现、死亡的表现。13/10/404





	感情的手枪（摘录）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [感情のピストル](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500647) by 3400398. 



> 10093079  
> 3400398  
> 48P  
> R18  
> 2018年9月8日 01:24

在魔术协会的监查进入之前，各种各样的信息的篡改。以及，隐匿。解除从者与主人的契约。

“我和你的最后，这里很适合你。你不这么想吗？夏洛克”

转变后的前方是故事中最后描写的场所。

“在新宿我赢了，这次怎么样？”

“要是在这里的话，我会赢的。莫里亚蒂”

嘈杂的瀑布的水声。面对面交谈。无法理解那个表情深处的真意。不，我不想读福尔摩斯和莫利亚蒂。

这是决定的形式。即使作为从者现世，也无法逃脱的始末。

「来，把我阻止吧，福尔摩斯。否则，为了保护主人，可能会杀死协会的一伙人”

出现的宝具。在采取战斗态势的莫里蒂面前，福尔摩斯也摆好了架势。

“那可不好办。教授，请不要做让我的工作变得徒劳的事情”

即使在新宿得到的一点善意，他也只是罪恶。相关人员在不经意间，按照他的意愿行动，给予了恶势力的支持。那个危险性，被来监查的魔术师转动成为预定乱的原因。

一口气缩短距离，将拳头射向他。他没有避开应该能避开那个一击的拳头。肉体开始向后方瀑布的冲击而摇晃。

“莫里亚蒂！”

是的，这是已经决定的，预先决定的结果。

“我死去，你活下去。延长寿命。那是不可动摇的”

平静地，但是以寂寞的表情落下，消失在水中。就这样，我回到了座位上。

“啊啊啊啊啊”

突然，膝盖折断了，摔倒了。从翡翠的瞳孔中，滴滴答答地落下的眼泪。

“我又……”

（在没有你的世界里，我们必须与无聊的痛苦一起生活下去……）

一边发出不成言语的声音，一边哭喊。在设置的时间内进行归还的移位之前。

新的旅程。在影子棋盘中的生活。

（啊，断了……）

离开卡地亚之前确保的药物用完了。看到抽屉里是空的，就吐气。离开作为根城的工房，向操舵室走去。

老板，藤丸立香和mashu的二人去探索好象不在。

向着北欧异闻带前进,不过，被漂白了的世界生存的人物不在，二人找寻着线索有没有。这是根据总员的意愿决定的，但是发现的概率很低，所以有自己觉得。就算有什么痕迹。

“福尔摩斯”

被变成了少女的身姿的da·vinchi招呼，被招手到房间外边。走到没有人的通道时，她张开了嘴。

“你长得好厉害啊。真是的，不那么依赖药物不行吗？”

对半吃惊的说的对方，笑脸显出。

“只是和以前有相似的感觉。虽然还不做恶梦，但总算好吧”

那不是我吗？

说了，持续了否定的言词。没错，就是有这样的故事。

“……果然，还是。你对他的执着非同寻常。但是，他照我说的回到了座位上。作为我，在药物制作里(上)消费这个边境内的储备感到为难。所以我想玩一个游戏”

企图着什么的少女的脸。她拿出了前几天，在俄罗斯的异闻带得到了的圣杯本身。而且，福尔摩斯睁开眼睛。

“啊，我确实得到了老板的许可。你说过你因为压力做大量的药，摄取的可能性也很高，然后再说。以前，在某个特异点重复过一周呢。这次也可能是它的应用”

用明亮的表情淡淡地告诉的她。福尔摩斯也知道那个特异点。那时还处于破火山口的时代。

“你不要把你重要的教授让回到座位上，过了一周，以后和你一起和教授一起旅行。如果，那个不能，今后全部，药物不使做(制作)，也不使之摄取。当然，医务室的药品也不让出手。不错的条件吧？

嗯，挺起胸膛给你看

“总而言之，就是想用这圣杯将我飞向过去？”

根据达芬奇说的内容，这样推测。回到过去，把本应有的事情翻过来。

“放飞的只有你的意识。循环结束后，游戏结束后，回到这个时间。因此，彻底能改变的只是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的因果。如果想要改变其他的东西的话，就算是强制游戏过期了也不知道哟？”

突然笑得很开心，开始构筑术式。

“那么，游戏开始了。名侦探”

最后，福尔摩斯的意识中断了。

1

突然睁开眼睛。带热量的肉体。从床上起来，踉跄着走出房间。

（对了，这个时期苏美尔的热度正在蔓延……）

主人，立香向着冥界前进，不在这个破火山口。

热气腾腾的状态没有持续很久。因为立香的作用，很多人几天就被遗漏了。福尔摩斯也因为在达芬奇那里使用抗生剂，所以可以无事地移动。

离开医务室，前往的地方是地下仓库。

（他说能改变的过去，只有莫里亚蒂。）

这样的话，就必须制造出阴影板。同时，已经被退出的从者是存在的，但是仍然残留的从者和主人的契约必须被废弃。

（今天是十九号吗……）

打开图纸，使用魔术组装只有集装箱能看见的外表的内部。按照预定，在实际进行的地方推进之后，决定转移到下一个工作。

达芬奇的工作室。使几个从者和主人的契约废弃，请返回到座位，呼，深深地吐出呼吸。

“早上开始就觉得气氛很不一样，现在的你好像是超越时间的你吧？”

即使只有两个人，身着美女的她也会张开嘴。背对着兴致勃勃的表情的她。

“这样的话，是什么呢？”

“不。怎么也不行”

即使注意到福尔摩斯的状态，也不会介入。一边听着这样的话，一边走出房间。对面是书库。

（我必须去见教授……）

他也是必须让他离去的从者之一。但是，在现在的自己被放置的游戏上，是不能让他离开的。

不想失去。在他不在的世界里，即使发生事件也是什么不足的。净是些无聊的东西。虽然知道这一点，但因为罪恶，不得不埋葬他。那时候。

（为了不让教授逝世，我该怎么办呢……）

如果是为了主人着想，也可以考虑自己脱身。因为在新宿发生的事情，虽然只有一点点，但却拥有了善性。

他被故事所束缚。死期已定。不，已经决定了。

（我有点后悔了。作为Servant，虽然在能活着的世界里与你相遇，但却放手了最好的好敌手、最理解你的你……）

他两次掉进瀑布里。并且，如果这个游戏也改变不了的话，他会再次掉到瀑布里。避开的策略，方法不能考虑。

打开书库的门，往里面走。作家二人已经返回了座位之后的事，寂静返回了，谁都不在的室内。

走过书架林立的通道，向里面走去。于是，他坐在窗边放着一个人的沙发上，发现了一个正在读书的男人。没有整齐的头发。戴着的眼镜。微红的皮肤。

"Professor... "

也许是因为发烧的原因，她不是平时作为英国绅士的姿态，而是衣着散乱。没有缠着的红色领带，领口被打开，锁骨被窥视。心脏乱得厉害。

从书上被抬起的脸。啪嗒，合上书。

“你来干什么？啊啊，我不需要抗生剂」

反正马上就要离开这里了。

淡蓝色的瞳孔抬头看着站在前面的福尔摩斯。

“莫利亚蒂，你这样做可以吗？”

非常烦人的心脏。若问他隐藏着无法平静的自己，一瞬间，他露出了不可思议的表情。但是，马上又回到了冷静的表情。

“没有好坏。如果和老板签约的从者留下来的话，会不利的吧？只要有你和达芬奇在，Master君应该能想办法”

拿着书站起来，穿过福尔摩斯旁边，走到附近的书架上。把书还回去，就吐气。

“啊啊，杀了你再来一次也是一种手段。”

对着嘴角上扬，露出邪恶笑容的对方，背脊上奔跑的恶寒。毛骨悚然，硬化了的莫利亚蒂不放过。

“什么啊。我和你的结局决定了。尽可能近期变成那样”

说着逗人发笑，朝着出入口走去。我目送着他的背影。

是的，已经决定了。至少，照现在这样。

（怎么办才好呢？）

最后的战斗。我想不出避开那个的办法。我知道他自己到了那里。

坐在莫里亚蒂坐着的沙发上，深呼吸。为了整理思绪用手指和手指合在一起。

现在是十九日。明天是二十日。

（这是他来看我们工作的日子。然后，用他的术式强化了别的属性。）

各种各样的从者的魔力和知识，技术被制造的边界。在那里莫利亚蒂也施加了力量。

再次，在和他见面之前应该采取怎样的手段呢，必须找到答案。

福尔摩斯集中了精神，深深地潜入了思考之中。

十二月二十日。

现在的时间是晚上七点过后。福尔摩斯来到了仓库。

白天的作业，完成定额，为了完成这个定额，一边看图纸一边动手。只是主要用魔术组装,不过。

（差不多，是吗……）

是莫里亚蒂出现的时间，想的时候。在视野边缘看见了蓝色的蝴蝶。如果用眼睛追赶那个蝴蝶，moriatty的身姿。和昨天不同，可能是从热病中解放出来的吧，那里有穿着整齐衣服的绅士。

“原来如此……”

触摸被施加了伪装的集装箱。看到了魔术的发动。

（在这儿，以前的我停下了……）

因为知道他是为了什么而做的，所以不会停止他的行动。

魔术阵容被描绘，被流入的魔力。阵势一消失，就放下了手。

“你不介意我做了什么吗？”

一直以为会被打扰的莫利亚蒂露出了不满的表情。

「啊。我知道你做了什么。而且，不会做出让主人不利的事情吧？”

如果一直凝视着眼镜深处的蓝色瞳孔告诉他，就会咕嘟咕嘟的笑出喉咙。

“很天真啊，侦探。我只是罪恶而已？”

“是啊，你是坏人。但是，并不是想让主人去死”

简直就要说“怀疑”这样的说法。如果冷静地回头，就会变成无聊的表情。

“我所能做的，只是简单的诅咒而已。即便如此，即使未来不确定的现状下再去做，也不会有损失”

事情办完了，抓住从收藏库离开的他的斗篷的下摆，挽留了他。

“福尔摩斯君，有什么事吗？”

“不……”

虽然突然挽留了他，但是应该告诉他的话却说不出来。放开手，他留下一只苍蝴蝶就走了。

停在福尔摩斯伸出的手指上的蓝色蝴蝶。

“詹姆斯・莫利亚蒂……”

如果象咬住名字一样地招呼，苍白的蝴蝶象融入空气一样地消失了。因为是用他的魔力制造出来的东西，所以即使消失了也不奇怪。

（对了，确实明天是……）

从该做的事情中暂时开放。为了制作有达芬奇的东西而在工作室闭门不出的日子。第二天，22日福尔摩斯自己也成为了罐头。

（明天，给出某些答案）

如果错过二十一日的话，那么下次见面是在进行最后战斗的轮班设定的前一天、二十四日。如今，怎样做才能避免呢？不变成游戏结束？虽然还没有找到答案，但是只要找到线索。

深深地呼吸，转换头。为此，不推进工作就开始动手，动脑筋。

十二月二十一日。

资料室的角落里有莫利亚蒂。眺望过去的记录，放松表情。

“有什么开心的记录吗？”

如果打了招呼，心情很好地显出了自己看的页。在那里被写了的，在特异点新宿的事件。

“啊，是我赢了你的时候啊。”

他带着天真无邪的笑容说，看上去很幼稚，心底里很痛。紧紧地抓住胸口的衣服。

「这样啊。喂，詹姆斯”

“什么呀，真恶心”

对被叫到第一名的他眉头靠近的他微笑。

“就像主人在梦中飞向虚月馆的时候，想和你说说话。”

（这天，我们只是互相把资料记在脑子里，连对话都没好好聊过。）

重复着同样的时间。如果仅仅能改变有关莫利亚蒂的事情，那么和他一起度过的时间是无论做什么都可以的。

惊讶地睁开眼睛后，突然一笑了之。

“夏洛克，你还在发烧吗？”

“这样想也没关系。和你谈回忆也不错”

取下放在墙壁上的管子，坐在那里，双腿交叉。一不留神看着对方，像是说了没办法似的叹了一口气，同样的拿起烟斗坐了下来。

“我没有什么话可以跟你说”

“你竟然战胜了我，甚至和魔神柱巴鲁联手？”

“当然是这样。认真战斗的话，我可没有胜算。成为你的伙伴，我疏忽大意，成功地把你拉进来了。啊啊，想起来就觉得很舒服”

高高兴兴地大声笑的身姿令人生气。那个时候对于福尔摩斯来说，是第一次失败。明明是针对莫利亚蒂，对他的组织买来的。

啧啧，咂嘴。探出身子，与微笑的嘴唇碰触自己的嘴唇。“不要笑”的意思，身体随意地动了。

「闭嘴。给我闭嘴，詹姆斯”

只是接触的接吻，用低的声音放言。

被亲吻过，moriarty硬直着,不过，用手指描画嘴唇，啊地红地染了脸颊。

“喂，你在干什么……”

用红脸吠叫的moriaty。福尔摩斯不由得想，为什么那个样子那么可爱。

「啊。太吵了。只是堵住了嘴？”

“所以说……“中啊，没有……”

难以置信，脸色通红低下头。年老了，外表看起来比他年长的反应还是第一次，至今为止从未见过他的样子，表情也停不下来。

“嗯？身为詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的男人，对这方面还不熟悉吧？”

“烦死了，处男啊！”

“啊，那句话就这么还给你吧，教授”

“～～～～～！不能交往”

有气势地站起来，向后倒的椅子。他发出声音倒下了，但毫不介意地走出了资料室。

门关上了，用手指描着自己的嘴唇。还残留着触感。虽然有点粗糙，但是有柔软的嘴唇触感。

（啊，这样啊。我喜欢他，所以不想失去他吗……）

失去的时候感觉到的失落感。执着于他的意思。只是注意到这种心情就已经收获了。

循环，循环。所谓重复，就是即使这次不能避免，也可以重新来过。这样下去的话，到达瀑布的未来就被确定了。

（两个人一起生活是明确的条件……）

那就委托给下一个吧。下次能和他一起度过的24日时，就已经确定了25日的战斗了。

“喜欢詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂吗……”

对于拥有如此人情味的感情，我毫不掩饰地离开了资料室。

※场面没有连接

时间在前进。推进已经决定好的事情，24日到来。

长时间的工作。工作室的工作结束，向管制室的方向。对操纵着关于轮班的机器的moriatty的身姿，抓住了那个手臂。

"Professor"

“放开手吧，福尔摩斯”

突然瞪过来的蓝色眼睛。

“我不去。因为没有和你战斗的必要”

莫利亚蒂在做什么等很明显，明白以怎样的意图在操作。

挥动福尔摩斯的手，继续操作使之决定的话与福尔摩斯相对。他的表情很认真。

“应该说过很多次了。不管你怎么说，我都会离开这里”

这是肯定的。莫利亚蒂的意思不会改变。

“虽然说不愿意，但你说会死吗？”

“是啊。我正想在你手中死去”

忽然微笑着，犹豫着叫住离开管制室的他。他设定了两个人一起飞翔的事实。

（在那个瀑布的决斗。而且，你很拘泥……）

不，拘泥的是自己也同样吗？

呼，呼出气来，从工作室的方向能听见脚步声。

“不是要阻止教授吗？”

“是啊，要是顺利就好了。”

被背上的达芬奇的声音冷静地回应，迈出了脚。既然设定好了，就不能避开吧。

(如果删除了这个设定，就不能进行移位。但是，那样的对策应该预先。如果变成……）

只有自己不去。或者，放弃战斗。反正，要使之结束循环没抓住这个游戏带来了的理由和原因。

从管制室出来，沿着通道前进。在拐角处，靠在墙壁上的男人的身影。

“莫里亚蒂”

“你可能不愿意承认，但对我来说是最后一天，所以呢。让我们做点像恋人一样的事情吧，夏洛克”

伸出手。没戴手套的徒手。福尔摩斯摘下自己的手套后，握住了他的手。手感觉有点冷。

“在你的房间里，好好品尝吧。”

笑得很开心。虽说年老了，但从表情上却能看出幼稚，自然而然地连福尔摩斯也笑了。

“是啊。我也想品尝你”

牵着的手的触感。我高兴地牵着手走在通道上。

福尔摩斯自己的房间。一进屋，手就伸向对方的身体。

“不凑巧，除了这个，我还不知道呢。”

虽说是像恋人，但他只知道做性行为，于是脱去了福尔摩斯的衣服。拔掉泰国，取下紧身衣的指尖很灵巧。

“真希望成为因为你的心情不稳定而被你折腾的这个身体啊。”

突然松开脸，默默地脱掉衣服不喜欢就脱掉莫里亚蒂的衣服。从脖子到锁骨的线靠近嘴唇，微微颤动的身体。

“恩，心情真好啊。现在的我，不能如你所愿。但是，这一切并不是谎言”

手向下半身。妖怪地隔着布抚摸着性器，呼了一口气。打开前面，他跪在地上。

“经过你反复选择的时间，直到零。到达无后会变成怎样，考虑一下吧，夏洛克”

雄性嘴里含着不让雄性去思考的问题。用嘴的粘膜和舌头被爱抚，膨胀的性欲。思考快要被快乐吞没了。

“……呵呵，你说什么？”

“恩……哼、哼……朱……嗯”

使之发出吱吱地濡湿了的声音，品味的那样淫乱。叼着男人的欲望的他的脸颊上气，痛苦地眉头被靠近。有时被泄漏的闷声和长在底下的气息所煽动。

“……哈、哈、咳”

就这样说出口

“可以啊？”

“别说话！”

含在嘴里的状态下巧妙地说话。刺激的加入方法不同，抓住了他的头。被吸了一下，像被催促似的吐出了精力。

「……っ！」

咽下被注入喉咙深处的液体，上下的喉咙。从嘴边无法完全喝完的白色传到下巴。他把残渣也榨取似的吸了下去，然后离开了脸。

“嗯……好浓啊……”

擦干嘴角，呼出粗暴的呼吸。抬头仰望的蓝色眼睛湿润着。

“教授，你有什么企图？”

不很好地归结的思考。虽说如此，他的发言中包含着不可理解的东西。不能放过。

突然一笑，抓住了曾一度吐露欲望的阴茎。把可以说是弱点的地方作为人质。

“如果还这么说的话，就得放弃了吧？”

这之前的行为，威胁到要停止嬉戏。

（也就是说，由我来考虑。你不会再提示我了。）

被抓住要害的现状。是不是应该不经意地追问一下和他在一起的时间呢？不，是。至少，应该有用下面的循环明白的事。

“不好意思，詹姆斯。即使碰触到你？”

「啊。摸摸我。你的，让我来吧？”

亲吻一下枯萎的东西，放开手。想要站起来，抱起摇摇晃晃的莫里亚蒂的身体，搬到前几步的床上，被那个身体遮住，堵住了嘴唇。

十二月二十五日。

突然注意到的时候，旁边没有莫里亚蒂的身影。在同一张床上，应该一起睡觉的他不在。

“詹姆斯！”

从设定了移位的时间起已经过了一个小时。看了墙上的钟，注意到了它，脸上血色减退了。

（难道，为了让我睡着……）

我不记得被迫喝了什么东西，也没有闻过。那样的话，有什么办法了吗？不管怎么说，这个时间已经结束了吧。

整理好仪容，跑出房间。前往的地方是中央管制室。

穿过通道，一边用肩膀呼吸一边跳入管制室，达芬奇露出惊讶的表情迎接了他。

“福尔摩斯，你不是和教授一起去的吗……”

“教授现在在哪里？”

整理呼吸的间隔也可惜，如果遮住她的声音质问，暗的表情变化了。被机器转移的视线。

（啊，果然是……）

又一个人逝世了。几次，几次，只有他失去。只有他会死。

一边品味着从脚下开始崩溃的感觉，一边放弃了意识。


End file.
